Nishizono Shinsuke
(Defender) (Goalkeeper) |number = 5 (DF) 20 (GK) |element = Earth |team = *'Raimon (GO)' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'Entaku no Kishidan' *'El Dorado Team 03' *'Chrono Storm' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' *'Earth Eleven' *'Galaxy Eleven' (captain) |seiyuu = Tomatsu Haruka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 003 (GO)}} Nishizono Shinsuke ( ) is one of the main supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He plays as a defender and goalkeeper for the Raimon team, and later as a goalkeeper for Raimon in the Chrono Stone series and later for Chrono Storm. He was later chosen to be the reserve goalkeeper for Earth Eleven. It is implied he is the captain of Galaxy Eleven. Profile Appearance He has a small body and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. His height is similar to Angelo Gabrini. His hairstyle is similar to Endou Mamoru's, although it also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. His outfit as a goalkeeper is the third kind, having black with yellow sleeves and black short pants unlike the other two goalkeeper uniforms in Raimon. In the France era, he wears a green T-shirt with some golden lines over a black shirt. His trousers are white and he wears black long boots with a golden line under the boots. In the Jurassic era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. In the King Arthur era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max When he is Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku, his hair becomes blue and longer and his hair falls over his headband. His headband becomes white and shorter with some lines in the headband. His eyes don't seem to change color. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and likes soccer very much. However, on Episode 28, he steps away from soccer because Kidou made him train harder than the others, which he resembles as 'mean'. He also stated that he won't come to practice on the third day since Kidou was in charge, along with Amagi and Hikaru (though Hikaru was just carried along by Amagi). He said that someone like Tenma won't understand how he feels, so he barely talked to him for half of the episode. Later that same episode, he came back to his true personality and kept fighting to the very end. He is also knowledgeable about dinosaurs. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in episode 3 where he was seated beside Matsukaze Tenma to which they attracted attention when Nishizono talked too loud to Tenma. Afterward, they immediately became friends. He also came with Tenma to his house and said that it looked old and shabby, but quickly after hearing Kino Aki, he changed his words and began to marvel at the house. They were given food from Aki and talked with her in Tenma's room. Later, he joins Raimon by taking the entrance exam for the club along with Matsukaze and succeeds in being chosen. Shinsuke is one of the only members who help Raimon, along with Tenma, in the matches against Tengawara and Mannouzaka. In episode 14, he wanted to create a new hissatsu technique for himself, so he decided to train with Tenma, Sangoku, Kurumada, and Amagi. He said, "I wanted to be more useful to the team". In the end, he was able to create Buttobi Jump. In the match against Teikoku, he scored a goal with Buttobi Jump, and Raimon won with 3-2. In episode 20, he scored the final score against Kaiou with Buttobi Jump. In the end, Raimon won 4-3. In episode 21, he scored against Akizora Challengers. In the end, they won too. In episode 22, at the match with Gassan Kunimitsu, he sits on the bench, his position being replaced by Kariya Masaki. In episode 23, he replaced Kurumada in the second half, due to his jump strength. And Raimon finally won 3-2. In episode 25, he is seen laughing after one more hissatsu name given by Kariya just before the game against Hakuren. In episode 27, Shinsuke along with with Kirino Ranmaru attempt to block a shot. They fail to block it completely, however, though they lessen the force enough so that Tenma could stop it. In episode 28, he is seen to be struggling the most in Kidou's new training when he was appointed as the new coach. He severely trained himself so that he can catch up with the others. In episode 31, he and Kariya did his new combination hissatsu called Kattobi Defense and he blocks Sousuke's shot. In episode 32, Shinsuke says that he wants to have his own Keshin, that is why he was practicing along with Tenma, also both him, Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Yamana Akane, Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori then started to have flashbacks about the past matches they have had. With this, Shinsuke was more determined to have his own keshin. In episode 35, Shinsuke played as goalkeeper for the first time. He was shocked after hearing Kidou saying that he will be the goalkeeper stating maybe he won't be able to block the ball but at the end, he was able to block every single shoot that Genei Gakuen did. At the end of the episode, he was happy when Raimon won the match. In episode 37, Tachimukai helped him to become a great goalkeeper, like Endou, though he can't stop hissatsu techniques like Sidewinder or Sonic Shot. But finally, when Tsurugi used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu, he stopped the shoot with his keshin, though it was not complete. In episode 38, he first played as a defender against Arakumo Gakuen. He found a way to pass the Desert Stadium's sandpits and used Sky Walk. Then Kidou and Sangoku decided Shinsuke should be the goalkeeper because Sangoku couldn't stop Amemiya Taiyou and his Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force. He tried to use his keshin and succeeded. He stopped Heavy Aqua Lance and Sunshine Force, but failed to stop a simple shoot from Taiyou because it was a feint, so Arakumo Gakuen easily scored the third goal. In the end, Raimon won 4-3. In episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In episode 43, during the second half of the final against Dragonlink, he was switched Sangoku was injured. He used his keshin many times to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots but failed two times, even using Majin The Hand, because, at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he couldn't use his keshin anymore. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In episode 1, it was revealed that he joined the Table tennis club when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also didn't recognize Tenma at all. In episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 4, he fought against Protocol Omega. He tried to block Alpha's shoot using Buttobi Jump but failed. Luckily, through him, Matchos was able to block it with Excellent Breast. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 5, he along with the rest of Raimon's Soccer club are shocked to find out that soccer has been banned. He was sad that this happened just when the soccer club returned. When Otonashi tells them that it was due to the Japan VS America friendly, he and Tenma happily talk about how great the match and that their love for soccer had become more intense after it. Haruna then asked them if they hadn't misunderstood it with another match. Amagi further explains, saying that the match was canceled since Japan played with extreme violence and Kirino commented that all the players from America exited from the field with some serious injuries. Raimon switches places with the American team who are down by eight goals to nothing. He plays in defense against Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 6, he replaces Sangoku Taichi as the goalkeeper. He also releases his keshin to block Beta's Keshin Armed hissatsu shoot, however, isn't able to stop it and Raimon lose 10 - 0. Near to the end of the episode, he picks up Sangoku's discarded gloves. In episode 7, he along with the remaining Raimon members train to use Keshin Armed however fails. He's seen still carrying Sangoku's gloves when Raimon are searching for a place to practice. When Raimon play a 5-a-side game against Team A5, he was unable to stop Einamu's hissatsu shoot, Shoot Command 06, with his own Majin The Hand. In episode 8, he tried with Tenma to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed. The goal got saved by Shuu's Keshin. Later, Shinsuke and the others learned about what Keshin Armed is by Shuu. Then Team A5 appeared again and Raimon had a soccer battle against them. At the end of the match, Raimon has won with 1-0 and Shinsuke was happy for Tenma, who was able to get Keshin Armed. Later, they returned to Raimon. In episode 9, he with the others went to a soccer museum, 200 years in the future, to steal the Hasha no Seiten. When they arrived by the abyss, they used teamwork and Shinsuke jumped on Tenma's shoulders but because of Shinsuke, they got out balance and they fell but Tenma said to Shinsuke to he must jump to reach the ladder. Shinsuke jumped and reached the ladder. Later, when the alarm went off due to Tenma let the book fell, they fought against the Soccer Robots and won with 1-0. In episode 10, Shinsuke couldn't read the Hasha no Seiten like the others. He, with the others, went to the time where Endou Daisuke still lived. In the hospital where Daisuke was, Shinsuke successfully made a crying child smile and laugh. Later, Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared and challenged Raimon for a match. In the match, Shinsuke was a defender for Raimon. At the end of the first half, Protocol Omega 2.0 was in the lead with 2-0. In episode 13, Shinsuke failed to stop Hinawa Bullet twice, a shoot of Shiroshika. Later, he used Keshin Armed successfully and Shinsuke stopped Hinawa Bullet. At the end, Raimon won with 10-2. In episode 19, when they finally time traveled to the past France era, Shinsuke commented that it was like they were in a 'video game', the only difference was that the era they were in is real. In episode 20 and episode 21, he along with Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0. Gamma called his Keshin and shot with his mighty shoot and Shinsuke was unable to stop the shoot and Protocol Omega 3.0 was in lead in 1-0. In the end, Raimon won with 2-0 because, in the second half, Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne and stole the ball from Gamma and passed to Tsurugi, who scored the first goal for Raimon and Shindou scored the second and winning goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost. Shinsuke along with the others returned to the present time. At the start of episode 22, he was seen training with various strikers to improve his keeping skills but he failed to block the shots. He was then given some advice by Sangoku. He was later selected to be one of the 11 members to go to the Three Kingdoms Era. At the Three Kingdom's Era, Wonderbot attempted to Mixi Max him with Ryuu Gentoku but the attempt failed. In episode 23 he wasn't sure of Ryuu playing as the goalkeeper and had to be restrained, though, in the second half, he did play and learned more of Ryuu's determination. He was able to surpass his problems when Ryuu helped him. And in episode 25, he successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu and stopped Zanark's Disaster Break with his bare hands. During the Bakumatsu arc in Episode 26, he went to search for Sakamoto Ryouma along with 4 of his teammates with Akane, Aoi and Wonderbot. In episode 31, after heard that they would look for dinosaurs, he asked how awesome would be the Mixi Maxes with them. He later asked Daisuke if they are going to search a triceratops, an iguanodon or a pteranodon. After heard Midori saying that he likes dinosaurs, he explains to Raimon how "great" dinosaurs were. When he and other teammates traveled to the era, he explored the era with them which he also introduced some dinosaurs such as the Troodon He was also saved by Tenma and Torb when he was almost attacked by it. He was also amazed at Torb's ability to befriend and communicate with dinosaurs. He also hugged the alamosaurus' back until he almost fell off it. Next, at Torb's home, he identified Tochan to be a quetzalcoatlus. He also felt excited to sleep with a dinosaur. The next day, he went to search for Rockstar with Torb and the rest of the team. In episode 35, Shinsuke and Sangoku also practiced along with the whole Raimon team, he was encouraged to do more when Sangoku kept on telling him to do his best. After the time travel accident, Shinsuke became one of the Entaku no Kishidan. In episode 41, he was seen watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan, along with the rest of the El Dorado Team 03 players. In episode 44, he failed to stop 2 goals by Fei and was hurt by him. In episode 48, he tried stopping Shellbit Burst, Dead Future G2 and Spring Arrow but failed, making The Lagoon ahead of them with 3 points. In episode 49, he evolved Taikoku Ouka to 改 but still failed to stop Shellbit Burst. In episode 50, with the help of Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou, he was able to stop Shellbit Burst with his Shin Taikoku Ouka. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In episode 1, Shinsuke was seen to be very excited about the FFIV2 and after hearing the names of Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi being called for places on Inazuma Japan, he got ready to be called too. However, he, Nishiki and Kirino became shocked when he heard the names of people that they had never heard of before. During Inazuma Japan's match against Teikoku Gakuen, Shinsuke became surprised when he saw Ibuki Munemasa stop Koutei Penguin 7 with his bare hands, but became frustrated after seeing Ibuki touch the ball with his hands outside the penalty area and was also extremely depressed after the end of the match, upset at how he was not chosen. In episode 19, Shinsuke snuck onboard the Galaxy Nauts after being denied to be on Earth Eleven by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. In episode 20, Shinsuke became an official member of Earth Eleven. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon During the match against Unlimited Shining, he tried to use Buttobi Jump to stop Hakuryuu, but failed and was badly beaten, like all the others members of Raimon. Later, during the match against Ancient Dark, he used his jump skills to intercept a pass from Rinne Makoto to Yuuki Jou and passed the ball to Tenma. During the match against Zero, he and Amagi stopped Seidou Dan's Seiei Hei Pawn B. He later used Buttobi Jump another time to create a chain shoot with Tenma's keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc. Tenma used Justice Wing to complete it and it scored the fourth goal to Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He was seen with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, to play against Inazuma Legend Japan. In the match he failed to stop a chain shoot of Gigaton Head and Sparkle Wave. Later, he was injured by Asta's Dimension Storm. Afterward, they met with Fran and welcome her with open arms. Then at night he saw Fran went out of her tent and follow her. After the disappearance of Yukimura, argument ensues between soccer players and LBX users, but Shinsuke was able to stop them by telling them what happen last night. Later, they play against Destructchers. He was able to stop Floral Despair with his mixi max hissatsu, Taikoku Ouka. But he failed to stop Dimension Storm and got injured in the process. Afterward, he helped Tenma in using God Hand W and successfully stopped Fran's Chaos Meteor. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Mixi Max form Nishizono Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped by Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Terracotta Warrior Miniatures (てのひら兵馬俑, randomly dropped by Anger Rage at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Photo': Dinosaur figures (恐竜フィギュアの写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Item': Fearsome Seedling (悩みのタネの話題, obtained in Sandorius' Big Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * * (Mixi Max form) * (Mixi Max form) |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * * (Extra) ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) ---- Legend Gate, Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| Normal form * * * * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Shinsei Raimon * * Shinsei Raimon - GK * * Keshin |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * ---- Mixi Max form * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| Normal form * }} Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match (Normal form) * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Coro Box' *'Incarnates' *'Next Japan' *'Next Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' *'Coro Box N' *'Coro Box R' *'Keeper Stars N' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Raimon Dreams' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'The Key Person' *'Raimon Dreams' Trivia *As seen in episode 31, he is a huge fan of dinosaurs. *He has character songs titled Todoke! Yuujou no Yell with Kariya, Bokutachi no Shiro with Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou and Kirino, Kokoro JUMP!! with Hikaru and Tonari ni Iru Yo! with Sangoku Taichi. *He is the only player on the Earth Eleven who doesn't have a Soul. **Due to this fact, he wasn't one of the original eleven chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei; he became a member of Earth Eleven after sneaking on board the Galaxy Nauts Gou. **However, in the games he is the only from the Raimon's quartet to keep his keshin. *In the dub versions of the games, he often inserts French words in his dialogues. *He is one of te very few characters to have his position changed in the games, from being a defender into a goalkeeper. **However, in the first go game, he is marked with a defender position but when you train him he is trained as a goalkeeper(Catch tied to Technique) Navigation de:Jean-Pierre Lapin es:Jean-Pierre Lapin fr:Jean-Pierre Lapin it:Jean-Pierre Lapin nl:Jean-Pierre Lapin vi:Nishizono Shinsuke Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin armed users Category:Mixi Max users Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:GO characters Category:Captains